Whispers of the Future
by PearloftheGalaxy
Summary: Life could change in an instant. Kaira knew that better than anyone. When she was young, her life had changed and not for the better. Now, she is trying to stay hidden. But, when aliens attack New York, she makes a decision. A decision that will once again change her life.


Fear ruled her life. She was always running, always hiding. But, in the early mornings, before the world was awake, she would look out the window. She would dream of what her life would be like if she had not been born the way she was. A life with a loving family, and friends. Maybe a husband and a child of her own.

Life was cruel, however, and she had no family and no friends. Well, she did have one friend. He had been there from the beginning with her. He had helped her when no one else would. She was forever grateful for his help for he had taken a big risk with his life. If he hadn't helped when he did, she may have…

She was snapped out her thoughts as the curtain was pulled closed, hiding the outside world from her.

"Kaira, how many times have I told you not to look out the window? You never know who may be watching."

Kaira looked over at him. "I'm sorry, Marcus. We've been here for a few and I haven't been outside once."

"And you know why. Just give it another day or two just so I know we weren't followed." Marcus then walked away.

Kaira glanced back toward the curtain, her hand grazing the fabric. She understood why Marcus was the way he was. He was only trying to protect her, but how she missed the outside world. They hadn't been followed in months so it must be safe by now, shouldn't it?

Sighing, Kaira turned from the window and sat on the bed in their small motel room. She grabbed her notebook from the nightstand. There wasn't much Kaira was good at in life, but she was good at writing. She would often make up stories to help her escape from reality. Her stories were much more adventurous and wonderful than her own life. She even created drawings to go with her stories. She had gotten better at drawing over the years.

Kaira was so lost in her own story that she was not aware of how much time had passed. She only stopped when there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Glancing around, a cold chill ran down her spine.

Kaira stood as her chest tightened and fear crept in.

Marcus looked over with a worried expression. "You ok?"

"Something is coming," She said.

Marcus sat up on alert. "Is it them? What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything, it's just a feeling that I have. I don't know what it is, but something is coming."

Marcus sighed in annoyance. "If you didn't actually see anything don't bother with it. We aren't going anywhere based on a feeling."

Kaira glared. "I didn't say anything about leaving. Just that something was coming. Something big."

"And you expect us to do what?"

"I…" Kaira lowered her head. "I don't know."

"If you don't know then keep these things to yourself."

Kaira nodded as she sat back down. It was hard for Marcus to understand. It was hard for anyone to understand. Sometimes Kaira herself didn't understand.

Kaira was born with a…well, her mother called it a gift, but to Kaira it was more of a curse. She could see the future, but only the immediate future. She had been told with practice and training she would be able to see far into the future. Kaira could barely handle seeing into the future a few minutes. She did not want the reasonability of seeing the future further than that.

And it was because of this curse that her life turned out the way it did. When a certain group of people found out what she could do, they took her from the life she knew to use her power for their own gain. And her life had never been the same.

The feeling Kaira had soon went away, but she couldn't get her mind off of it. She never had a feeling like that before so something big must be coming. If only she saw what that something was.

Later that day, Marcus went out to grab some things they needed. He left Kaira with explicit instructions not to leave the room or open the door for anyone; Kaira just nodded. She had heard this many times. Every time they moved to a different place and he had to go out he would tell her the same thing.

There wasn't much to do. The two of them always stayed in motels and the televisions never had any good channels. Kaira had to find ways to entertain herself. Because of that, she did get good at a couple of things. At one of the places the two of them stayed at, Kaira found an old laptop. It was broken, but with some patience and scrounging around for parts, Kaira was able to get it working. That was one thing she learned to do; put things back together.

The other thing she got good at was hacking. There were a few times they were close to a place that had free Wi-Fi so Kaira took that time to learn a few things. It took a long time, but she learned how to hack Wi-Fi so she could have internet wherever she was…as long as there was internet of course.

Marcus did give her an mp3 player with some songs on it so Kaira did have music so she didn't have to suffer in silence. How she hated the silence.

Not for the first time, Kaira wondered if she and Marcus would ever stop running. Kaira was tired of always being on the move, always looking over her shoulder. She wanted a place of her own. She wanted to settle down somewhere and start a life. But what kind of life can she have with being able to see the future? She had been a captive for so long she had no life skills. Or even people skills.

Kaira glanced at the clock. Marcus had only been gone for fifteen minutes; she had time. Kaira got up from the bed and made her way to the door. Just as she put her hand on the door knob, she hesitated. They had not been followed for months, but was it really a good idea to go outside? Marcus had warned her that just because they couldn't see anyone doesn't mean they weren't being followed. They could be waiting for her to lower her guard and capture her again.

It would only be for a few seconds, Kaira told herself. Just a few seconds to feel the fresh air. Making up her mind, Kaira opened the door and stepped outside.

She had spent most of her life locked inside, only allowed outside for short periods of time. She cherished those moments. So often people took things for granted, but not her. Kaira knew that life could change in an instant and that each moment was something to be valued.

Kaira leaned against the railing as she watched the people going about their lives. She enjoyed people watching. You could learn a lot about people by just watching them. She would even make up her own stories about them. It was one of the ways to pass the time.

Only a few minutes passed before Kaira decided to head back inside. She did not want Marcus coming back and seeing her outside. He would throw a fit and Marcus being angry was not something she needed right now.

Marcus arrived back shortly after Kaira had gone back inside. Marcus looked over at her; Kaira kept her head down.

"I brought some snacks," Marcus said as he placed the bags on the table.

Kaira said nothing. It was all he ever brought. It was rare that they actually had a meal.

Kaira was tired of it. She was tired of running, tired of not having a place to call home, and tired of living in fear. She wanted more than this.

Glancing up, Kaira took a deep breath for what she was about to suggest. "Maybe we could make a new life here."

Marcus looked over at her. "You're joking, right? You know we can't do that. We have to keep moving."

"Do we really? Are we just going to keep running for the rest of our lives?"

"Would you rather be locked up for the rest of your life?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. It's either being locked up, or being on the run. At least being on the run you have freedom."

Kaira stood as she glared. "Do I really? Every time we go somewhere new you have me stay inside for days. Even when you say I can go out it's only for a little while. I want more than this."

"You can't have more, Kaira. The way you are people will only use you. You can't have the normal life you want because you're not normal."

Kaira opened her mouth to say something, but what could she say? Marcus was right. She wasn't normal so she could never have a normal life. She hated to admit it, but Marcus was right about everything. It was better living on the run because if she stayed in one place too long, they may find her.

"We'll probably only stay for a few more days before moving on," Marcus said.

It sounded distant. Marcus looked at her with concern. His mouth was moving, but Kaira couldn't hear what he was saying. The room around her blurred as it transformed to a new scene. Kaira stood outside on the street, gazing up at the sky. A beam of blue light shot up toward it. The light created an opening, and from that opening, creatures came rushing out. They fired the weapons they carried, destroying anything in their path. A blast was shot near Kaira, hitting the building she was standing next to.

Kaira screamed as she jumped back to avoid the falling debris. As she jumped back, she tripped, falling to the ground. Kaira gasped as she glanced around; she was back in the motel room. Marcus was standing over her.

"What did you see? Are they coming?"

Kaira took a few deep breaths as she stood up. "That something I said was coming, they're coming."

"What is it?"

"Aliens," Kaira said in barely a whisper.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Aliens?"

"I'm not making it up. A portal is going to open up and these aliens are going to come and destroy the city."

"Ok, so, if that's true then we should probably get out of here."

Kaira looked toward the window. "It's too late."

Screaming soon reached their ears. Marcus rushed to the window and peered outside. What Kaira saw was true. People were running for their lives as aliens were pouring out of a portal in the sky.

Kaira covered her ears as the screams continued. What was she going to do? She couldn't help anyone. She wasn't prepared for that. But…Kaira lowered her hands as she looked toward the door. Could she really just hide and do nothing?

"All right, we'll just have to stay here and hope those aliens don't hit this motel," Marcus said. He looked behind him just as Kaira took a step toward the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out there."

"To do what? You can't stop the aliens. And you can't save anyone. The only thing you would accomplish is dying."

Kaira knew that. Her whole life she lived in fear. When she was being held captive, she would scream for someone to save her, but many ignored her. She would be no better than them if she ignored those screaming now.

Kaira looked over at Marcus with determination. "I am tired of living in fear. If I can help at least one person, that will be enough." Kaira put her hand on the door knob.

"Kaira, don't you dare walk out that door. If you walk out, I will not be there to protect you."

"Maybe I need to learn to protect myself." And with that, Kaira walked out the door and into chaos.


End file.
